The subject matter disclosed herein relates to multifunctional sensors, and specifically, to sensors that may be utilized for monitoring fluid dispension and temperature thresholds.
As medication technology continues to improve, medications and vaccines are continuously becoming more complex. In certain instances, medications and vaccines may be stored and dispensed above or below ambient temperature (e.g., room temperature). Further, some medications may be more effective when transported, stored, and dispensed within specific temperature ranges. Therefore, when a medication or vaccine reaches a temperature outside of such range, the medication or vaccine may become less effective or even unfit to perform a desired result (e.g., treating a patient). In other cases, effectiveness of a given medication or vaccine may be at least partially dependent on an amount (e.g., a volume) provided to the patient, or a rate of dispension (e.g., volume over time) to the patient. For example, dispensing too much or too little of a medication or vaccine may be undesirable. Therefore, it is now recognized that a sensor that may monitor when a temperature exceeds threshold values as well as determines how much of the volume has been dispensed may be desired.